This invention generally relates to latching or locking devices. More particularly, the present invention primarily relates to safety latching or locking devices for securing cabinets or drawers against access by children.
Latching devices are commonly used for securing cabinets, drawers and other closure devices in a closed and locked position. Such latching devices typically have been in the form of keyed locks mounted in the door or face of a drawer and include a locking bolt that is moved into locking engagement with the frame of the door or drawer as they key is turned. Such key locks are, however, not practical or are inconvenient for use with drawers or cabinets that are frequently accessed, such as kitchen cabinets, such that it is impractical to have to replace/use a key to pen the drawer or cabinet. However, it is also often necessary for these cabinets to be secured against access by small children to prevent them from reaching dangerous or breakable objects such as knives or glassware.
Accordingly, childproof latching or locking devices have been developed to secure drawers and cabinet doors. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,139,249 and 5,823,649 disclose child-proof latches for cabinets and drawers. The problem with such child-proof latching devices, however, typically has been that they are difficult to operate, as they generally include a spring biased catch or lock located inside the drawer or cabinet. Thus, the person opening the drawer or cabinet generally must hold the door or drawer open with one hand while reaching into the drawer and depressing the catch with the other hand.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to a safety latch for drawers, cabinets or similar closure devices. One embodiment of the invention contemplates a child safety latch assembly for a drawer, which typically includes a bottom panel, side panels, and a front panel with interior and exterior faces or surfaces. Each drawer is received and supported on a drawer frame typically mounted in a cabinet or chest of drawers, and on which the drawer slides or moves between an open and a closed position. The latch assembly is generally attached to the interior surface of the drawer front panel and releasibly engages the drawer frame to prevent unauthorized access into the drawer.
The latch assembly comprises a latch guide attached to the interior surface of the front panel of the drawer and having a guide slot or channel, and a latch member slidably received in the guide channel. The latch member includes a body having a forward engaging portion that contacts the drawer frame when the drawer is in its closed position with the latch assembly in a locked, engaging position, and a rearwardly extending projection or base. The base is attached to the forward engaging portion, and includes a ramp portion that slopes upwardly toward the forward engaging portion. The ramp portion of the base has a flat upper surface and includes a slot formed approximately centrally therein. A biasing element such as a spring is mounted to the bottom of the latch member and bears against the bottom panel of the drawer to cause the latch member to be urged upwardly into its locked position in engagement with the drawer frame.
A bore is formed through the latch guide and the drawer front panel, and is aligned with the slot formed in the latch member. A connector member, such as a threaded rod or bolt is extended through the bore, extending through both the drawer front panel and the latch guide, and attaches at one end to a conventional drawer knob on the exterior surface or face of the front panel of the drawer. A slide member is slidably disposed along the upper surface of the ramp of the latch member, and is connected to the opposite end of the rod from the drawer knob.
As the face of the drawer is held stationary, the knob is pulled forwardly, the slide member is pulled forwardly and slides along the upper surface of the ramp portion, causing the latch member to be urged downwardly against the spring. The By latch member is thus moved out of engagement with the drawer or cabinet frame to place the latch member in an unlocked position to enable the drawer or cabinet door to be moved to an opened position.
Various objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following specification, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.